The holder of the invention is the owner of several records related to systems for protecting containers, wherein a top cover is provided to cover the output zone of a container, generally containing a beverage inside.
On the other hand, groupers provided to carry a plurality of containers, especially can-shaped, are widely known in the state of the art, basically formed by a band having a plurality of holes in which each of the containers is adjusted by a snap-fit connection. However, in the case of assembling the protective covers on the containers, it involves the arrangement of the different and independent packaging elements from a manufacturing point, further requiring two steps in the process, one step to place the covers and a second step to introduce the band over a group of containers, thus increasing the packaging time and therefore the packaging costs.
In addition, the applicant does not know of any invention at present having all the characteristics described in this specification.